Humanity vs Aliens
by Skullenko
Summary: Gaz needs Zim's help, but will he ever actually open the door? Oneshot!


AN: Hello! I've decided to make this: THE WEEK OF FLUFF! I feel like there just isn't enough fluff on so I've decided to upload (at least) one fluffy story a day. My other non-oneshot stories are going to have to wait awhile, because I'm a little blocked. Anyway, I thought of this awhile ago and decided to write it just now. I had the urge to make this when I saw a green hoody with ears… I immediately thought of Gir. LET'S DO THIS!

Dib: Skullenko does not own Invader Zim. She does have a werewolf in her closet.

Skullenko: Once again, you may not have it!

…

…

…

…GOD DARNIT WHY WON'T SHE LEAVE?! She rang the doorbell 10 minutes ago! I've been perfectly quiet and yet the little girl won't leave! I will NOT open that door! She will NOT invade my home! I will NOT let her in my lair! As Gir as my witness I will not let her-

Wait.

_**GIR?!**_

I rushed towards Gir, who was now in front of the door, turning the knob and…

Failure.

"HELLOOOOO!" Gir screamed before running away, laughing. I hate my life.

"It's about time someone opened the door," The Dib sister said, stepping in, "I was about to break down the door."

I rushed forward and shoved her right back out the door, "GO AWAY PUNY EARTH WORM! YOU'RE NOT WORTH THE PRESENCE OF THE GREAT ZIIIIIM!" She landed on the ground. Then she was silent.

"Did you just…push me?!" Maybe this wasn't my best idea, "I WILL DESTROY YOU! I WILL CARVE A NEW MOUTH INTOO YOUR BACK! I WILL MAKE YOU EAT YOUR OWN LIVER! I WILL-"

Then I slammed the door, there was no way, she was getting back inside. I may not have a 'leevair' but there was no way that whatever it was, this would not be painful. With Gir gone there was no WAY she could get back inside.

BANG.

Nevermind.

I screamed, "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Her face was really red and she had death in her eyes. She stopped and looked like she was attempting to calm down.

"Look," She said, "I just need to use your TV. Dib's using all the electricity in the house and nothing's working! I brought over my console, move over, or I'll shove your own foot in your ear." She brushed past me. I stood still. There was no way I could get her out.

I sighed. This was the only time an earthling would win against me. I plopped myself down on the couch. She shot me a questioning glance.

"Like I'm really gonna leave you alone in my house." She shrugged and sat down next to me.

I fidgeted with my hands for awhile, entirely nervous for who knows why. Why does she have to sit so close? And she keeps moving with whatever game she's playing. She keeps bumping into me. I've never been so uncomfortable in my life! I look up to see her player in a spaceship fighting a rocket. My eyes widen.

"What are you doing?!"

"Playing."

"Playing what?"

"Humanity vs. Aliens. You get to pick which side you're on. I usually pick aliens, you get a lot more powers then."

I stare some more.

"Do you want to play?"

"I'm not sure if I should…"

"Come on, it's fun! Dib never plays and when he does, he's always talking about flaws in the game. It's the most annoying thing ever. Besides this will probably be the only time you beat earth."

I push aside her last comment and grab a controller. We sit in silence for awhile, with the occasional shouted insult, or declaration of victory. By the time it was night, Gaz had won 90% of the games (I insist she cheated) and she was about to leave.

Gaz jumped up and stretched, "I think I should go now. Otherwise my brother will have a heart attack and be convinced that you kidnapped me."

"Where did you tell him you were going anyway?"

"Over here."

I froze, "What?"

"I said I was going over here," She seemed to see me panic, "Don't worry, I said I was gathering info on you. He's pretty dumb sometimes."

I nodded and smirked. Even the Dib sister admits he's an idiot, "Sooooo, what happens now?"

She shrugs, "I go home. Eat food. Maybe come back tomorrow?"

I smile. "I'd like that. This time I will beat you though. Remember, Zim," I step towards her, "Is your superior."

Gaz _blushes_, "In your dreams."

AN: Fluffy enough for ya? I don't know how I feel about this, but I'm definetly glad I wrote it! Tell me if you'd like me to write more GazxZim and what you thought about this one!

Gir: Review!


End file.
